Daddy's Little Girl
by Nirai Syrith
Summary: Danny's two best friends are now good friends. They all live in the same house and know everything about each other right? Find out who is hiding a long kept secret in Daddy's Little Girl. Based on the details and background of Season One
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

To kinda explain the timeline of this story. It begins within the first season of the show Full House. (If you don't know what takes place then I suggest hitting Best Buy and buying it) Danny and Joey are 30 years old. DJ is 10 years old. Stephanie is 5 years old. Jesse is 25 ish (hey I'm not perfect).

So if you're wondering where characters like Rebecca Donaldson, Viki, and Steve are…well they haven't come into play yet. Also details will stick with just the first season and may leak into the second season. That's just to help. Now onto the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Lightbulbs flashed as Cassie sulked before a photographer's camera. On command she raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair. Inside she was ready to throw a bottle of Passion Perfume at the photographer. If his lines got any dumber and if he asked her to pull her shirt down one more time that might be what she'd do.

Hours later, Cassie sat inside her dressing room putting her everyday clothes on. After washing her face she looked more like her age of 14 years rather than the 21 they paint her to be. Cassie looked in the mirror tears coming into her eyes. Things had changed so much in the two years since her Mom passed away.

Her life was better with someone by her side to fight for her…not order her around. Now she was an orphan. Albeit far from penniless and under legal guardianship of her agent. She lived alone in an apartment. Wiping the tears she picked up her bag and put on a smile. The press would be waiting outside to snag a glimpse at the hottest 21 year old model….or so her agent told them.

On the other side of San Francisco the living room of 1880 Gerard Street looked like an explosion. DJ Tanner came in from school holding the latest issue of Teen Fad magazine Kimmy lent her. She paused just inside her door her mouth flying open. Stephanie bumped into DJ's back falling onto her backside.

From inside the kitchen Danny Tanner walked in carrying another box, "Oh hi girls, Good you're home. You are just in time to help us clean out all this extra junk and organize the items to go back into the attack."

"Oh good. For a moment Dad I thought you had flipped your lid," DJ said setting her bag down on the floor and the magazine onto the nearest stack of boxes.

Jesse and Joey walked into the living room grumbling carrying their items also. Danny gave them a glare and motioned that the girls were home and their frowns changed. Jesse walked over and set his box on top of a stack spying DJ's magazine. He picked up the cover and whistled, "Since when did they start putting girls like _these_ onto kid's magazines. I'd take her any day."

"Uncle Jesse! That's mine give it back!" DJ jumped trying to get the magazine as Jesse held it above her reach trying to read about the model on the cover.

Joey snatched the magazine laughing, turning to the article and read aloud, "Cassandra Byrna is the next top model. If this baby faced 20 year old plays her cards right she could be the biggest thing to hit the mainstream in ages. Byrna…where have I heard that name before?"

Danny thought and walked over to one of his neatly labeled boxes digging. Stephanie looked around quickly getting bored and not wanting to spend the afternoon cleaning took her chance and escaped upstairs. Just as she left Danny found the yearbook he was looking for, "Joey don't you remember Sarah Byrna?"

Joey smacked his head and looked at the picture of himself with his arm around a young girl during his Sophomore year of high school, "Of course! Byrna was her Mother's maiden name. Her last name was Johnson."

Jesse whistled, "Joe-man not bad at all. In fact how much did you pay her to date you?"

Joey looked miffed then his face went soft remembering, "We were crazy about each other back then."

Danny nodded agreeing showing picture after picture of the two together, "They were pretty much inseparable. Until she moved without a word or a trace."

Joey sighed shutting the book and shutting out the memories, "We managed to sneak into the Senior Prom and go together. Even though we were only sixteen. We had the night of our lives. I was so in love with her."

DJ finally spoke up, "What happened Joey?"

Joey looked and shrugged, "I don't know. A few weeks later she kissed me goodbye before she got on the bus. The next morning her family were gone without a trace." He looked down at the girl on the magazine cover, "In fact this Cassandra model looks a lot like her."

Danny paused wondering, "You know I wonder what did happen to Sarah. You never got over her."

Joey shifted uncomfortable at the soul bearing conversation, "I don't know. I'd love to look her up sometime."

Jesse teased punching Joey, "If she looks anything like she did in high school, I bet you would love to."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cassie threw her duffel bag onto the floor of her penthouse apartment. She almost wished there was a maid or someone around to yell at her for leaving things around. Walking over to the kitchen she grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge and flopped onto the couch. Flipping through the channels she finally paused on a Looney Toons marathon and began giggling along.

The apartment was small intended only to be a starter for Cassie and her Mother. Carl an Agent from All-Star Talent spotted a winner in Cassie and moved in quickly. He had eyes on the Mother. At least he had eyes on the child's potential riches. What Carl did not bank on however was an accident that would take the Mother's life and leave the child an orphan.

Now Cassie mainly lived alone sending a big check to her agent and another to a lawyer whom both ate up her resources but kept her happy. She had everything a young girl could want. Money, fame, and superstardom lay right at Cassie's fingertips. Carl even said that he was working on an audition for the new movie _Princess Bride_. Once that was clinched nothing would stop her shoot to the top.

Absentmindedly Cassie picked up the script from the coffee table and flipped through it. A year ago she would have been thrilled for such a chance. Then again a year ago she went to school, had friends, and her Mom was alive. Now a private tutor came everyday at three. Her so-called friends turned out to be shallow and no longer cared about Cassie but Cassandra the model. Finally, her Mom did not survive the accident that happened coming home from a date with Carl.

The phone began to ring and Cassie walked over and hit the speaker phone button, "Cassandra, talk to me."

"Cassie, sweetie! How's my favorite guardianee today?" Carl's voice rang all too chipper.

"What do you want Carl?" Cassie groaned cleaning up her pizza box mess.

"Now is that any way to talk to your legal guardian and favorite agent?"

"How much did you lose this time Carl?"

"Only five thousand, but I'll pay it back. Say did you get the script?"

"Got it. The part is a little stupid. Does Buttercup have to be such a dunderhead?"

"Hey, I didn't write it babe. You study that and be prepared to make magic at the end of the week."

"Will do. What else Carl?"

"Did you see the cover of Teen Fad? Guess who's their feature story?"

"Some 21 year old model named Cassandra?" Cassie said dryly.

Carl muttered something that didn't make it through the speaker then said, "Cassie do you want to make it big or not? Trust me. I know what sells."

"Oh and adding seven years to my age has nothing to do with it or the fact that you can gamble my earnings at will?" Cassie said frustrated.

"Watch it you little twit. I made you what you are so don't question me or my choices. Your Mother put me in charge of you…"

"Because you made her to fall in love with you just to get to our money! She'd still be here if you hadn't gotten her drunk that night." Cassie screamed at the phone.

"If you were my daughter…..nevermind. Look you have elbow rubbing and mingling at the Smash Club at 9:00pm tonight. The producers and directors of the movie are going to be there. You're on the VIP list so no worries about an ID being asked for. Do yourself up right and be there."

"But…." Cassie began.

"BE THERE!" Carl yelled and the line went dead.

Cassie made faces at the phone ready to throw it out the window. It could be worse. She could actually have to see Carl instead of everything being over the phone. Groaning she went into the bedroom to quickly do her homework and take a nap before her trip to the salon to age seven years for another brown nosing spree.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Music streamed outside the doors of the Smash Club. Just outside the door a poster advertising the night's band. Tonight the house band Jesse And The Rippers stood warming up on the stage. A line of people stood outside waiting to get in with Danny and Joey at the front of the line.

"Nice of Jessie to forget our names on the VIP list," Danny said tapping his toe impatiently.

"At least it's a nice night. That and it was great of your Mom to offer to babysit the girls tonight so all of us could come out," Joey stated craning his neck to see if the larger than life bouncer had started admitting people into the club.

More and more people added themselves to the back of the line as time went on and people began grumbling. Inside Jesse sat on the stage tuning and retuning his guitar. Boredom grew rampant as patience grew thin. Eventually a few paparazzi showed up parking themselves outside the line with their cameras. Then a few more joined them. Joey pointed to them getting Danny's attention.

Danny tapped one on the shoulder, "Hey pal. What's going on?"

The man turned looking annoyed briefly, "Can't talk, they might show up at any minute. Rumor has it the model Cassandra is headed here tonight along with a few producers trying to clinch a movie deal for herself. I am going to try and get the best shot that you will see in all the papers tomorrow."

However before the poor guy finished his reply a limo pulled up and the few cameras swarm around. A small group of casting officals, producer, and directors exited. The crowd waiting in line craned their necks disappointed that their hour and a half long wait was for pretty much nothing. Then out stepped Cassandra and the flash bulbs went crazy along with questions.

Cassie nodded and smiled waving to the cameras. She made a feeble attempt at making her mini-skirt longer by tugging on it and saw a guy from the line wave her over. She walked over taking off her sunglasses. Cassie smiled and walked over to the twenty-something fraternity guy. She signed his piece of paper and took a few pictures playing the part of a small time celebrity. It was all in the name of good PR.

Joey leaned over to Danny as Cassandra made her way to their spot next to the door, "Danny, isn't that the model DJ likes?"

"Yeah I think it is. Hey Joey do you have your new Polaroid your Mom gave you? I'd like to take a picture home for DJ," Danny asked as Joey dug in his duffel bag of stuff he was bringing for Jessie.

Finding the camera he handed it to Danny, "Here you go. Cashing in on the Dad brownie points. Wish I'd thought of it first."

Danny grinned as he yelled for Cassandra to no avail. Not to mention that it did not help that he could not remember her name despite the crowd calling it. Joey rolled his eyes and yelled in the loudest Daffy Duck, "Hey you foxy lady! How would you like to take a picture for my friend bugs here? He's not as suave and sophisticated as I."

Cassie looked up towards the door. First she was grateful to the nut up front for making a fool of himself. Now she could not say no to his request as she walked over to them. Secondly she laughed a genuine laugh that sent the cameras to flashing again, " How can I help you fellas?"

Danny stammered, "Well…I..uh…my daughter is becoming a huge fan. She…I mean I wanted to get a picture and have you sign it for her."

Cassie laughed again setting off the flashbulbs, "No problem. Every parent needs to cash in on brownie points. My Mom tried it on me all the time."

Joey lifted the camera as Cassandra stepped back and posed. She signed the picture for a little girl named DJ and thanked the two for a good laugh. At least there were a few real people in the world and not ladder-climbing hopefuls. Most in line took her picture just to say they'd seen a celebrity. No matter how small.

After a longer than normal wait everyone entered and the music began. Cassandra had to admit that The Rippers were good. As usual she managed to gracefully deny any alcoholic drink. However the casting directors assistant kept trying to feel of her leg. Glaring knowing one wrong move can cost her the part however Cassie did not play that game.

Twisting Cassie tried to see the door. At the back of the club stood a few lone photographers hoping a story would take place. That meant she couldn't leave early nor by the front door. Turning back she returned her attention back to the dull conversation. She had been here three hours. The director and producer stating a busy schedule left approximately at the one and a half hour mark.

Mentally groaning she accepted the assistant's offer to dance. After all she hadn't been up on the floor all night and couldn't really say no. Twisting and twirling she managed to keep the photographers somewhat happy. Jessie the bandleader ended the song. Cassie excused her self and escaped to the restroom for the moment.

Cassie walked into the room at a far dark corner of the nightclub and groaned. She was hoping that there was a door or a window to crawl out of. Cassie thought for a moment and opened the door a crack. Grinning she saw a dark door with the blessed word of "Exit" shining in brilliant red. Her driver was only around the corner to the front of the building. Now all she had to do was sneak out and from under the cameras and that stupid assistant's nose.

The Rippers began another loud set of songs. Cassie snuck out of the restroom peeking over her shoulder. She walked to the backstage exit she had spotted and put her hand on the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where do you think you are going beautiful?" the assistant's voice leered.

"Okay you caught me. I'm sneaking out before the photographers see me," Cassie tried to fake smile her heart stopping at the look in the man's eyes.

"That I can understand. However, your agent and I have had a talk," the man stepped a little to close for Cassie's comfort.

Cassie forced a brave face swatting the man's hand away from her breast, "Or what? I am not afraid of you. Not to mention I am not what my agent has told you I am."

A sinister grin crossed the mans face as his hand traced up her leg and shoved her against the wall hard, "That's all right. I like them young. Not to mention….I want to see what you are really like…sans the make up and enhancements to make you look older and larger."

Joey walked down the hallway after delivering a duffel bag full of drumsticks, sheet music, and guitar picks to Jessie. He heard a muffled squeal and looked up. Joey balled his fist at the creep forcing himself upon the girl. Without thinking Joey walked up and tapped the guy on the shoulder, "Hey pal. Cut it out. I think the lady wants you off of her."

The man turned and glared at Joey keeping his arm down holding Cassie against the wall, "Beat it. This is no concern of yours."

"Wanna bet? She's only a kid." Joey began darting a look at Cassie who looked more and more like a terrified 14-year-old girl by the minute. Without thinking Joey lifted his fist and punched the guy. The man slumped to the floor out cold as Joey gently put a hand on Cassie's shoulder, "Miss are you okay?"

Cassie nodded, "I am now thanks to you." She darted a look out the hallway to see the photographers looking her way and changing their lenses. Apparently they had finally seen the commotion. "I have to go…now…or all this will be on..well…"

Joey turned around and saw, "Cassandra right? Come on. We'll take my car. I'm sure they'll follow your limo. You can come home with me and I'll take you home once they give up."

Cassie ran out the door following Joey. They ran down three blocks to a parked yellow Volkswagen Bug. As she ran Cassie began to wipe off her makeup with her shirt. She peeled off her jewelry and threw it on the ground not caring how much it cost and where it landed. Off flew her high heels and fake eyelashes as she finally reached up her shirt taking out the "enhancements" her attacker mentioned.

Joey glanced over every now and then. He jumped into the car and started it as she vaulted into the car without even opening the door. He squealed and took off around the corner just as the photographers came up from the club wondering where she had gone. They looked and saw her limo heading in the opposite direction and ran after it.

Breathing hard Joey began making his way through San Francisco. He had no idea what just came over him. For some reason when he saw her being forced….he just had to protect her, "So….I don't want you to think I'm some freak or something. I just felt like I had to help and well…you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself."

Cassie wiped the tears that began to stream down her face, "No it's okay. I'm grateful to you. You saved my life." She took a closer look at her rescuer finally realizing who he was, "Looks like for the second time…you are the guy who yelled like Daffy right? "

Joey chuckled turning onto a street leading to a more residential area, "Yeah, I'm Joey. Joey Gladstone that is. You're Cassandra right?"

Cassie nodded and meekly replied, "Actually it's Cassie."

Joey smiled and looked over at her, "Cassie. It seems to suit you better. No offense but you…"

"Don't look a day over 14?" Cassie began as they turned onto Gerard, "I'm not. The whole 21 thing is my agent's demand."

Joey parked the car, "Well we're here. You wanna come inside and rest a bit? Trust me. My best friends Mother is in there along with three little girls. So we won't be alone."

Cassie nodded, "Sure, I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'd like to apologize...I have no idea what Danny's Mom name is. Also, I know this is short quickie update. More to come soon!

Joey grabbed some blankets from the hall closet. Walking downstairs he could hear Danny's Mom doting on the young girl. Dreading the teasing coming from Danny and Jesse when they got home he made his way across the kitchen. Joey tossed one look over his shoulder wondering what the story was behind his impulsive decision of becoming a hero. That and what they were talking about in his basement room.

"Well sweetheart sounds like to me you need some real family in your life," Danny's Mom began and walked over to the bed and put her arm around Cassie, "At least someone who really cares for you."

Cassie sighed wiping the last of the heavy mascara from her eyes cleaning up the last her quick cleanup earlier. "When I started with my Mom, this was fun. Don't get me wrong it was hard work but fun. Now, it's just lonely and half of what I make is being exploited."

"Surely you have family somewhere. What about your Mom's parents or your Dad? He's out there somewhere," she asked.

"My Mom's parents kicked her out when she refused to have an abortion or give me up for adoption. The last my Mom heard from them was right after I became a model and they saw me in a magazine. Apparently, I am shaming the family even more. I think they are in Hawaii somewhere."

"That's terrible!"

Cassie shrugged, "It honestly doesn't bother me. I have never seen them. As far as my Dad goes…Mom never told me about him. The only thing I know is that he's her high school sweetheart. She dropped out to raise and take care of me."

"Why didn't she contact her boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I overheard tell all this to my agent and Mom's fiancée before she died. She told him she didn't want to interrupt his big plans."

Danny's mother stood and walked around the room thinking. She looked over at the young girl her heart squeezing in sympathy. She thought of her granddaughter DJ and how close they were in age. Knowing that she never wanted DJ alone like this child. Determining in her mind she asked, "Well, as of right now I am adopting you as my granddaughter. We're going to find your Dad."

"Ei…"

"Call me Grandma."

"Okay Grandma, he might not care just like the rest of the family I have left."

"Yes but it's worth a try. If all else fails you'll have me!"

Joey walked down to the basement and called out. He got the okay to go in to find the two women hugging and the girl smiling. For a moment, he looked and wondered why he had seen that smile before. After the full story being explained, he fought tears away and asked, "Well, Cassie. First off...what is your Mom's name?"

"Cassandra Johnson, I think she went by Byrna or By in school," Cassie answered quickly, "I have a couple high school yearbooks of hers."

Joey's face went white and the world spun and went dark.


End file.
